A Tale of an Alternate Manchuria, a Hetalia Axis Powers story
by Kyuzo Aoi
Summary: Alternate History/Universe. The refusal of China to grant Mongolia independence after World War 2 had caused changes in history, including the survival of a former puppet state of Japan. Introducing an OC named Manchuria, and her relationship with other nations. Rated M for violence.
1. The Rebirth of a Nation

Disclaimer: Axis Powers Hetalia is (C) by Hidekaz Himaruya and Studio DEEN. I do not own the series.

_**December 13, 2014**_

_**Pyongyang, Republic of Korea (de jure), Republic of Manchuria (de-facto)**_

Pyongyang was an empty city. Always. Drab, with fewer people than the norm in Western states. The leadership of the glorious Democratic People's Republic of Korea resided here, as well as their leader, Kim Jong-un. He is universally adored by his masses, whether by training, fear, or both. He, is North Korea, and North Korea was Kim, along with his father and grandfather.

But this is not the case today.

The streets are still empty, but for a different, and more ominous reason. Trucks and tanks, the latest in Soviet-inspired technology, roam the streets at will. Soldiers goose-stepped in the Russian manner. Aircraft roam the skies.

And of course, these soldiers are not North Korean. The few North Korean people allowed outside knew the soldiers as occupiers. Some of these soldiers seem to be Caucasian in appearance, and speaking Russian. They are definitely not from the country north of the Amnok-gang river either.

They come from several different countries, but the most prominent ones are from the Republic of Manchuria, an ex-communist nation founded in 1946 and its communist regime falling down in 1992. It recovered due to Russian help, and was instrumental in helping Manchuria achieving a regional power status in East Asia. It came down with a price, namely, having to toe the Moscow line, but for Manchuria it was sufficient, like what Uyghuristan and Tibet, former Soviet socialist republics, as well as Mongolia, did, to counter the menace from the Chinese People's Republic, still somewhat disappointed these countries are not part of it.

And unlike the former three, Manchuria has nuclear weapons. Some are former Soviet weapons, some are made and designed in Manchuria.

The propaganda posters glorifying Juche in Pyongyang are defaced by posters by a script that was derived from Cyrillic but is definitely not Russian. These are written in Manchu, a language revived by the Manchu government, but had to replace the old vertical script with a Russian-derived one, seeing the script as "impediment to language revival." For some strange reason, it worked; the ethnic Manchurians, always and still a minority in their own land, revived it with difficulty, and added new Russian and Chinese words, encouraged by their Soviet overseers.

Where once the statues of Kim Il-Sung and Kim Jong-Il stood, they are now in their place, a paper-mache statues of the first Jin and Qing Dynasty emperors, Wanyan Aguda and Aisin-Gioro Nurhaci. The mausoleum was being renovated after it was taken over by Manchurian special forces. Whoever was buried there were now gone, their remains shipped to South Koreans as a "gift", or as the South Koreans say, "as a joke."

Meanwhile in the south of the river, the South Korean, or rather, Korean forces are now patrolling their side of the border. It was also heavily garrisoned, but it is also much more lively. This being controlled by Koreans, at least Pyongyang residents could communicate with their fellow Koreans, unlike the foreigners out there who not only refuse to speak Korean, but wanted Korean to be written in the Russian script.

In the former headquarters of the Worker's Party, you could see the black marks and bullets sustained from the assault in September. The flag of the Korean People's Army was replaced by a yellow flag of Manchuria. The Korean characters adorning the halls were replaced by the Cyrillic Manchu script and Russian, plus Korean. As it is the headquarters of the occupation, it was heavily guarded by soldiers from Russia, Manchuria, and Mongolia.

In a small room, a map of North Korea adorns the otherwise austere hall. There is a long table, with a few people sitting on it.

On these sat the nations of the world. Literally. They are the national personifications. The death of each otherwise almost-immortal country at the hands of a knife, or old age would mean the demise of a country, either sooner, as what certain other "nations" fates experienced, like the Holy Roman Empire, or "later", like what the old Aztec nation had ended up.

On one side is a man wearing a United States Air Force jacket, with the name tag "Jones" on it. A blonde, bespectacled man, his appearance befit a reassured, confident man, who felt he had conquered the world or at least won the war handily. He is the soul of America. He's America himself.

In the other is a boy, wearing green fatigues, who looked very young, sounded young, but actually old. His hair was tied in a ponytail, and can be confused for a woman. China is for most purposes, a superpower like America beside him. His demeanor suggests being world-weary.

Between them is the personification of the southern half of the Korean peninsula. He wears a green camouflage army uniform. Energetic, and tend to be self-promoting, he despised being influenced by China and that island nation to his east. Despite the fact that he genuinely praised these Nations, he had still grudges to settle. Especially with Japan.

For South Korea, this is an important mission. He needs to get his brother back, now a defeated man, sitting on the opposite side of the table. He usually was thin, but he makes it up for being proficient in martial arts. But today, he's rather somewhat fatter in the wrong places. _Maybe that woman_, South Korea thought,_ feeds him the wrong kind of food. At least he's eating better_. His appearance, save for his cowlick, mirrors his brothers.

Sitting beside him is a very tall, platinum-haired man, wearing a scarf in his green camouflage jacket. On his name patch was the name "Braginsky". Russia seemed serene, but could be violent at any moment without even realizing it. That is the reason why America was brought here.

On Russia's right was Mongolia, wearing glasses and long hair tied in a braid. He seems to be somewhat stoic, but actually a vivacious person. He secretly fears being annexed back into China, a fear he shares with three other nations, plus Taiwan.

These nations, of course, argue on what would the fate of the Korean Peninsula, or world peace itself, would ensue.

"This thing should never have happened if you Russia returned Manchuria to me!" China argued.

_"Nyet, Kitai,"_ Russia shot back. "After Chiang and his Legislative Yuan in Nanjing rejected the treaty concerning Mongolia, the whole mess started."

"Yes, brother," Mongolia agreed. "All I wanted is to re-unite with my sister. And to ensure that Manchuria would be free."

"Oh, so you use Manchuria as your seaport," China responded with irony.

"Of course, not!" the steppe Nation protested.

_"By the way," America intervened, "My President wants a proposal after we sorted that thing in Iraq out."_

_"Nyet,_ you made it a failure," Russia countered. "When those fanatics took half of Iraq, I knew the crap would hit the fan. And you knew it, too, until some of their supporters showed up in Western countries. We have to crush them with brutal force, for they are brutal themselves. I've never seen such ferocity since the Hitlerites attacked by country."

"But it turned to be a mess!" China protested.

"I know, but it is inevitable. Well, America, you tried to fix it up, right?" Russia asked his rival.

"Yes, I did my best," America answered. "I agree there are flaws, but I did what I think was right."

"You almost dragged me to this, buddy," South Korea said. "Well, for another topic. Well, the topic we are supposed to be discussing." He looked around, and complained, "She's late! And purposely so!"

"Brother, you seem to be not the cowering guy I've thought you are!" North Korea remarked.

"Of course, brother! For us, everything that is good comes-" China cut it off.

"Oh come on. I'm tired of this cliché!"

"But, big brother, that's not fair!" China then tried to hold South Korea, but the latter is resisting wildly. America tried to restrain China but was elbowed in the head. Russia then tried to stop the grip of China, but was unsuccessful. Inevitably, North Korea and Mongolia joined the fight.

It was in this commotion that the door opened and a woman, eighteen years of age in appearance, entered the room. She is shorter than South Korea and definitely taller than the North, and an inch shorter than Mongolia. She wears a green combat uniform, very bulky and heavy, and yet she managed to wear it like a skirt. Although the design of the armor is bulky, it is clear from her movements that the person in armor is female. The helmet and the gas mask gave the rest of the audience the impression of her being an alien, but thankfully, she removed both the helmet and the mask, revealing her face. Of course, even with the scar running across her face, she is beautiful. Her brown eyes could at times glitter like amber.

"I thought this was a meeting. But it was a fistfight instead," the nation that was called Manchuria commented.

"So here's 'fake Manchukuo'," China muttered under his breath. Mongolia chided him.

"Stop it, China. She's for real, anyway."

"I've come with a proposal from my new bosses, and I want you to read it," Manchuria declared.

"What was it, Manchuria? " America asked the female country.

"You know, how we could start the meeting if we look like we have a brawl?" Manchuria said. The rest agreed as they tried to fix the chair and table to start the meeting.

_It was a long journey to this,_ Manchuria thought to herself. _A very long journey. But now, I reached my destination._ But she was not referring about the airplane ride. This was something else. It was her life story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 6, 1945<strong>_

_**Changchun, Republic of China (de jure)**_

_The prison is damp,_ Russia thought. The walls speak of horrors of whatever the Japanese or Manchukuo prison guards inflicted on their hapless victims. On a single cell lies a woman, about the human age of eighteen, yet, being a nation like himself, was very old. After defeat and capture, of course, her once elegant brown uniform was mere rags. Her wounds on her arms and legs joined the scars etched on her face and body, the latter being somewhat more recent. _She did not deserve this fate,_ Russia pondered to himself.

"Go away," the woman shouted in fluent Russian. Russia thought she must have learned the language from either the White emigres or the Czarist troops stationed there to protect the Chinese Eastern Railroad.

"But I'm here to help you, _Man'chzhuria," _Russia referred to the country with the Russian pronunciation of her country's name. "I heard that Chiang Kai-Shek's Parliament rejected the Sino-Soviet friendship treaty. Stalin was furious about Chiang's refusal to recognize Mongolia as an independent country. The Mongolian Premier Choibalsan was angry and declared he would liberate Inner Mongolia and Manchuria. Perhaps this is your chance."

"But he joined you in that war!" Manchuria protested.

"Yes. But he is deeply sorry for his actions. He knows the real enemy is Japan, your overlord. At least Korea, or actually, the one near your border, would be at your side," Russia explained.

"Then, why you are here?" Manchuria asked. "You want me to become like Tannu-Tuva?" She referred to that small nation who joined the Soviet Union a year ago.

"Of course, no," Russia said. "The Politburo in Moscow have decided that you will not be returned to China, and you will not join the Soviet Union. You will be an independent country the next year."

"If that is so," Manchuria gave Russia a hard look. "What is your assurance you will not be like Japan?"

"I will never exploit you like Japan did. Look, that American general with the pipe in Tokyo, he freed those 'medical staff' in exchange for research. Are you offended at that?"

Manchuria only nodded.

"Of course. I think we will help you create a ministry of state security to bring them to justice. Or execute them in their own homes, or whatever. By the way, I had Guan Xiangying and Li Zhaolin, despite the former's illness, come to Changchun. He will declare the independence of Manchuria as the Manchurian Democratic Republic," Russia explained.

"Thank you, Russia," Manchuria was somewhat happy, if not ecstatic.

"By the way, Manchuria, I'll release you from this cell. You need a new change of clothes," Russia said. He then carried the woman to his strong arms, then walked slowly through the light.

_At least I won't return to that coward Yao,_ Manchuria thought. _At least I will be seen as a real country._


	2. Gain and Loss

Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers (C) by Hidekaz Himaruya, Studio Deen, and Gentosha Comics. I do not own it.

_**December 12, 2014**_

_**Pyongyang, Korea**_

"But I intend to withdraw my soldiers immediately!" Manchuria argues as she pounds the table. "My people rebelled against the government, a change in government in Changchun. We had enough of making up excuses for war!"

"So, this former singer is now the new President," America commented.

"Yes, and she's a moderate. She could be trusted by your bosses," Manchuria thought. "I've seen her work and she's a kind leader."

"And yet, during the war in September, she supported it," South Korea commented dryly, and afterwards reached for his bottle of mineral water.

"Yes, until she learned the truth," Manchuria replied.

"What truth?" America is startled by the word 'truth'.

"Yes, Manchuria, I want to know why you attacked me," North Korea said.

"The truth about why the war started. It was a long time ago."

_**December 12, 1945**_

_**Shenyang, China**_

"I think you want to help?" the Marshal commanding the Soviet garrison asked the future leader of Manchuria, surnamed Li. [1]

"Yes, I would like to help," Li replied.

"Then, how we will go ahead with the operation? The Mongolians needed help. They are being besieged near their capital, and it seems that with a capable Chinese general, the Mongolians will fall. We must need a new army, and the old Manchukuo army is gone," the Marshal explained. "We must build the new Manchurian People's Army, from your troops in the 88th Independent Sniper Brigade. The Korean section of the Army would of course, become the new Korean army, and the rest will become the new Manchurian People's Army."[2]

"I think I have to hire the former Manchukuo army officers first, for their experience, although we need to thoroughly indoctrinate them on socialism," Li explained. "By the way, there are plenty of former Manchukuo army staff to recruit, and they are loyal to our cause." [3]

"Yes, I see. We have a shortage of staff. So you are proposing at least 100,000 troops?" the Marshal asked.

"Yes, Comrade Marshal," Li said.

"Then, Comrade Premier," the Marshal addressed Li with his new title, "You can count with our support."

Li then left the room and saw Manchuria waiting for him.

"Comrade Premier," Manchuria asked the old man. "Will the Soviets help us?"

"Of course, my Comrade, um, Motherland?" Li is puzzled.

"That is alright. Just please call me Manchuria, instead," the nation replied, somewhat embarrassed.

"Ah, I see. What is your human name? I was told about the existence of spirits of nations earlier. I did not know there was such a thing as a motherland or fatherland. The Russians were disappointed that their homeland was a man, not a woman, though this could apply to his sisters!"

"Haha!" Manchuria chuckled. "Of course!" She then cleared herself. "By the way, I call myself Yehenara Fodo."

"So, you are related to that Manchu clan?" Li was surprised.

"The clan's leaders just asked me to have a name," Manchuria explained. "This land was not even given a name. It was only when Germany, Russia, and Japan explored the wilderness that they gave the land a name, and it's the name of my people." [4]

"Oh." As both people opened the oak door, cold air, peppered with snow, enveloped them.

"Ah, it's almost winter," Manchuria commented. "Unfortunately, Russia is busy with matters in Europe. And you know, Mongolia needs your help. We need to train the army quick and relieve them."

"Yes, Comrade Premier."

"Well, it is late in the evening, and I need to rest," the soon-to-be Premier said to the Nation. "What you are doing at this moment?"

"I'll walk across the streets. It's been months since I've some free time," Manchuria admitted.

"Yes, I agree. But of course, enjoy it, Manchuria," the Premier said to the nation. When the black car arrived to picked Li up, Manchuria walked away to her car, a captured Japanese Toyota model.

Driving through the streets, she saw Russian soldiers beating up an old man as she passed. She immediately stopped the car and got out.

"Comrades, this is First Lieutenant Yehenara Fodo of the Manchurian People's Army. I am of the General Staff. I please ask why are you beating this citizen," she asked the soldiers.

The Russian soldiers are baffled at the sight of a Manchurian Army officer. They thought the Manchurian Army was dissolved, and now they are being formed again! It looks like her old Manchukuo uniform was stripped of Japanese-inspired badges of rank and replaced it with a Russian one. There are rumors that since Tannu-Tuva became an autonomous oblast of the Soviet Union, their leader is offering the Manchus their entire army. The leadership agreed.

"But Comrade Lieutenant, this man shouted 'down with the Russian government' and shouted something in Chinese!" the highest-ranking of the Russian soldiers, a sergeant, said to the Nation.

"Do you know Chinese?" the Nation asked.

"_Nyet, Tovarischa_," the Sergeant admitted. Then their commanding officer, a senior lieutenant, showed up.

"What was happening?" the Lieutenant asked. "Comrade, are you from the new Manchurian People's Army?"

"Yes, Comrade Lieutenant."

"There must be misunderstanding," the Lieutenant offered. "Don't worry, I will order my men to free the citizen in question."  
>The lieutenant barked his orders to his men, and they marched away, leaving the old man, his clothes a rag, alone. Manchuria approached him.<p>

"What did you say to the Russians?" Manchuria asked, squatting herself to the ground.

The old man coughed an answer. "You...you must be soul of our nation, right?"

"Yes, I am." Manchuria replied.

"I saw some of them before!" the man exclaimed. "China, Japan, that province of Taiwan, Mongolia, the Korean twins, but never you." He offered his hand to her, in which she accepted. "By the way, my name is Shu Hegong. I am getting old now. I am sure that Japan treated you roughly."

"Yes, I have a scar on my chest. Done by those mad Japanese doctors in Harbin. They say it was an experiment. But it was just pure sadism. Even today, I still dream of these poor souls who did not make it, merely because I was something of an immortal," Manchuria opened up the buttons of her coat and uniform, revealing the stitches on her chest.

"That was terrible," Hegong commented. "But at least," he noticed that she had much abdominal muscle. "I am sorry, ma'am if I look disrespectful."

"Don't worry. I get catcalls even from the women. I am a warrior nation, after all," Manchuria agreed, buttoning back her uniform and coat.

"That means you can conquer the world if you like!" Hegong exclaimed.

"No, I guess I don't need too. Do you want a ride home?" Manchuria asked.

"Oh, yes, please." the old man rode to her Toyota and the old man asked directions.

"I warn you, my motherland, be careful of China even he becomes Communist," Hegong explained in a whisper. "As well as Russia. I shouted to them to go home. I don't like his boss, the mustached one. And be wary of that Kim Il-Sung guy in North Korea. He could be charming, but in reality, he will become another Stalin. I've asked my Korean friends about it. And this communist system, this system is evil. Please help it turn into a capitalist one. I worked with that boy with the big brows somewhere near Canton-"

"You mean Hong Kong?"

"Yes. And his system, even as a colony, works better than in a communist or a fascist one. At least the system permits you to advance further into society. It has flaws, but unlike communism, at least it could solve the problems more quickly and openly."

"Yes, though I still hate Japan for that," Manchuria commented.

"By the way, I predict in the next four decades or so, the communist system will fall. Because it is a cruel system the people will not accept it anymore. Even if the regime managed to stay, they will have no choice but to adopt reforms."

Hegong later added, "And one other thing. I am, like you, of Manchu blood, from the Sumuru clan. Could your government revive the language?"

"Yes, we are working for it. But unfortunately, the Russians have a bad opinion on the alphabet. They must have seen Mongolian typewriters."

"Ah, I know. I think they will replace it with a Russian alphabet. But please help our language be spoken again. Even on a very...different form," Hegong grimaced. [5]

"I will do it," Manchuria assured him. "It will start in schools and in the Army. We could bring some Sibe from Sinkiang to teach the language."

"The Sibe, I've heard, have done much better in preserving the language than us in Manchuria did," Hegong explained. He then saw the lights in the streets, and said, "Oh, I'm in the neighborhood where I live. My house is there, but I need to get out. There must be a lot of spies out there."

"Ah, I see." Manchuria stopped her car to a crowded street. "I will make sure that you and your family will be protected from any purges."

"Thank you. I'll try to keep the secret. The times are dangerous indeed. Thank you my motherland," then Hegong opened the car and waved Manchuria goodbye. Manchuria nodded and her car sped away.

The old man was right, Manchuria said. This communist system cannot hold on forever. But for now, I have to endure the system, build up my country's industry, and keep my people alive.

_**April 28, 1946**_

_**Near Changchun, China/Manchuria**_

A jeep is trekking through the icy road near Shenyang. The Nationalist army immediately after the Soviets withdrew invaded Manchuria from three separate fronts. One force actually invaded Outer Mongolia to attack from the West. The southern one from Beijing struck from the sea, but the Americans refused them ship transport to Dalian, fearing they might attack the Soviet naval base there. So instead, it was flanked to the right with the middle force, and as April, they have captured the town of Jinzhou. The southern force will attack Shenyang, not that silly name 'Mukden' as the 'fake' Manchus called it, and the force, commanded by the general riding the jeep, will try to attack the capital with his armored troops. Already, his Nationalist air force had attacked the city to force the Manchurian rebels out. Even if the Soviets give them equipment, it will be too late by then.

"I will show these Communist rebels in Manchuria that they could not escape the wrath of the Republic!" the Nationalist General exclaimed as he rode in his jeep together with his troops heading north. "How dare they declare independence! It's the same thing as Mongolia!"

"The Russians then showed up in Mongolia so that is why we have to retreat," his driver and aide explained. "If we shoot them, then America would not help us!"

"Are you sure America would react?" the Kuomintang general was confused. "I wonder why this burger-eating country is meddling with the affairs of other nations. Our nation,"-he referred to China-"is not trusting of America. They thought they are decadent and corrupt."

"It's the same story with our leadership," the aide commented.

"of course, sadly," the general agreed. Most of the leadership in Nanjing were hacks, and he was one of the few competent ones. While not that skilled, he had the talent, and want to use it wisely.

He ordered to stop his jeep to a row of tanks, the newest Sherman tanks brought from America through foreign aid. And yet the crews are only a week or two in training. He sighed at the sight. Some of them might have even been intoxicated or something, he thought to himself.

He then shouted, "Attention!" The men scurried up, and bolted in attention. They are not that bad at all, the General thought. They looked competent and high in morale. The fact that they wanted to crush these Manchurian rebels once and for all had earned them the admiration of the government in Nanking. So, the general thought, let's finish the job.

"My men, China expects you to do your part in the siege of Changchun. Show the rebels no mercy, for secession is betrayal. Let us crush this Slavic Manchukuo so China could be one again!"[6]

He was greeted with shouts of "Wansui! Wansui!" It means glory for ten thousand years. And for them, Manchuria, no, Northeast China, would remain Chinese for the next ten thousand years.

The men are returning to their tanks when they heard drones of aircraft. The general found out about this and ordered, "I want the anti-aircraft guns to shoot them out!" But he was surprised by the number of the warplanes, all them Tupolevs and Yaks. The fighters among them then charged the anti-aircraft guns with bombs and cannon. The Kuomintang guns have taken a lot of Yaks out of the sky, but some of them have managed to go through and attack the tanks. Meanwhile, the Tupolev bombers have bombed out the tanks, causing them to explode with fireworks.

The general's men, however, despite his loss of comrades, were still determined to fight.

"Tell the remaining men to regroup and retreat!" the General told a lieutenant, his uniform greased and covered with dirt. But as the lieutenant scrambled back to his platoon's tank, he was shot by a stray bullet. The General knew that it was getting hopeless.

Damn that Generalissimo in Nanking! the General swore to himself. If Chiang have purged his government of spies and traitors, the Manchus would not much of a problem!

Then he heard the thud of horses, edging closer to him. Horse cavalry? The General thought. I thought this was obsolete. Then he heard the shout _"Manju Gurun oci mukdembi!"_ on the background. The General, ethnically Chinese, did not know any of that language, but he knew it was the Manchu rebels.

And then he saw a cavalry horde of Manchus, waving red flags, and were uniformed in the Russian way. How did the Manchus got these Soviet uniforms? the General thought.

The horde then was followed by t-34 tanks, firing off their main guns to destroy the remaining Kuomintang tanks, plus infantry with their new Russian submachine guns. The Kuomintang troopers tried to ward them away with their submachine guns, but the Manchu infantry are unrelenting and brutal. There were heavy casualties on both sides, but it was clear who will win.

A Manchu officer in horseback, its face covered with gas mask then rode to the general and pointed a sword at him. It was soaked with blood, and with nicks and scratches, but it was still effective.

"Give up, or I will kill you for sure," the Manchu officer ordered the general. The general was surprised. It was a woman's voice, and it was deep, without any emotion, and in fact muffled by the mask.

"How dare they use women in combat!" the General exclaimed. The woman officer then whipped her sword up the general's shoulders.

"I've seen many of your army bombing Changchun. I've seen and heard the cries of children. They have no mothers to comfort them, nor fathers to protect them. And I've seen the terrors myself. I have met an old man who lives in the city. His house was bombed. When I charged to the bedlam, I saw the face of the old man dying and promising to me to make those who bombed the city pay."

"Of course, because he does not want the authority of the Kuomintang," the General boasted. "The Kuomintang is China, and China is the Kuo-" he was cut off by a gunshot, barely missing his head.

"The gun might be more useful," the officer said to the general, then she walked herself to the dying general.

As the general entered his last moments, the woman officer then unmasked herself, and the general saw the face. Yes, it was scarred. But it was exceedingly beautiful nonetheless, and yet it was devoid of emotion. He saw people like this before. It was the personification of the Manchurian state!

He then thought that killing her might be the end of the rebel resistance. So he grabbed his revolver and pointed at her face. She then pointed her own gun to the General in return.

"People like you should never exist in the first place," the General muttered.

Then a shot rang.

_**April 30, 1946**_

_**Nanking, China**_

"Our forces? Wiped out in Manchuria?" Chiang Kai-Shek asked his country's personification. "But General Zheng was a loyal commander!"

"He was a bit incompetent," China remarked. "But at least he rallied his troops behind." China dropped the report to his country's leader.

"There was this force that struck in the Khingan mountains, right?" Chiang asked. [7]

"But the Mongolians intervened. The Russians have even had the Buryats and the Kalmyks in the USSR, the peoples related to the Mongols, enlist in the Mongolian Army wholesale."

"So that bastard in the scarf knows how to play his cards," Chiang remarked to himself.

"Yes."

"And then, who will be next to betray us? After that dreadful legacy of the Qing"-Chiang referred to Manchuria-"Then there was this Eastern Turkestan Revolutionary Republic, right?" [8]

"Yes. We need to defeat her army, and force her into submission," China said matter-of-factly. "Only then she could be free. Under our rule."

"And the bald monk country?" Chiang referred to Tibet.

"He won't put up a fight. All he has are mountains and prayers."

"I just hope we could invade Kham, no, Sikang province before Mao's communists could do it," Chiang asked.

"I will approve," China agreed.

"By the way, you could now leave the room," Chiang ordered China.

As he exited the room, China mumbed to himself. If Chiang failed to capture Manchuria, then even claim Mongolia, then what else it could be? Now that Mongolia defeated my army there, there are reports that the northern provinces might switch their allegiance to the communists. It was getting hopeless. People are now starving, corruption is rife, and it seems that the land reform policy of the communists, if it can be called a land reform, is more successful than their own. Something has to give, China thought. We need to launch an attack elsewhere. He thought he must deal the final blow at the western provinces first.

_**December 12, 2014**_

_**Pyongyang, Korea**_

"For now, the negotiations are adjourned!" America declared.

The nations ended up defeated. The pointless bantering and arguing over semicolons, commas, and such had made the meeting into a spectacle. The negotiations to formally end the Manchurian-Korean conflict on the side of the nations. The meeting would resume tomorrow. However, all the nations involved felt defeated.

Manchuria was walking to her car when Mongolia chimed in.

"Hey, Manchuria. I wanted to ride in your car. I don't have a car with me." Mongolia said.

"That would be fine," Manchuria said, as she opened the door of her black car for him.

As she drove through the streets of Pyongyang, Mongolia said, "Well, that car is good, right?"

"Yes. Changchun Auto Works makes fine cars, they give Chinese, Korean and even Japanese cars a run for their money. China learned from this, and he opened FAW in Tianjin. At least his cars are decent." [9]

"I see, but tell that to Vietnam!" Mongolia chuckled, peering down the tinted window of the car. The frowned when he saw the drab, massive blocks in the streets. "Poor North Korea. He's just like us when we were still communist. At least Choibalsan and Tsedenbal are not that insane. Same with Tunggiya brothers, right? At least, I admit, you started the war, right?" [10] [11]

"Yes."

"Well, usually, most of the wars today were started by the losers. You are an exception," Mongolia commented.

"But I am a loser, too. Because I started it in the first place, and now we have to negotiate," she then drove past the Ryugyong Tower, an incomplete monstrosity started in the eighties and today still unfinished. Surprisingly, it suffered little damage; the Manchurian Air Force was instructed not to keep it intact, and so was the Army and the Banner Corps, who quickly seized the tower to prevent it from being demolished. [12] They are trying to restore the hotel to its original, but how they are to be successful at that, they never knew.

"I guess we have to blow it up and rebuild it from the down up," Manchuria commented. She despised the Juche monarchy that North Korea have received, despite her own regime had two brothers as presidents. At least her own Communist leadership, or rather most of them, are relatively considered moderate by modern political standards, are genuine intellectuals, as with any communist dictatorship, they do have excesses.

"I guess, why you would do it?" Mongolia asked.

"There are a lot of factors," Manchuria explained. "First, look at my economy. I could only effectively trade with China, you, and Russia. Because North Korea is a closed economy, and both China and North Korea at that time are still communist, when we democratized, I could not get my goods."

"Same with me," Mongolia sympathized. "Uyghuristan is a bit of a loner freak, like that Turkmenistan guy. I called her out of this. She then had her authoritarian regime sacked, and the opposition leader, the great former shopping mall magnate, and a woman, became president. And Tibet, well, he's on the SAARC, now." [13]

"Oh, Tibet. But he didn't copy his sister's Gross National Happiness schtick, right?" [14]

"Yes. for him, that was tantamount to lying. He says he would rather pollute his country than to lie. In which the former is what he is doing now, with the mines now up. He also made peace with China to build that railroad," Mongolia said to Manchuria. [15]

"Good for China," Manchuria commented rather uninterested.

"And you know, the incident with that temple in Japan with the aggressors enshrined in them. Did your intelligence agency ordered it?"

"Yes. Because there are some things that should have been solved long time ago," Manchuria said. "Had my government didn't stop the assassinations in the 1950s, these so-called doctors from the Unit 731 would have been enshrined long ago. And this is bad." [16]

"I agree," Mongolia said. "Well, here's the Mongolian Embassy!"

"Take care, Mongolia!" as she waved to Mongolia leaving the door. He waved back at her, and promised, "Don't worry, I'll promise you a date!"

Oh, cut it out, Mongolia!

Notes:

[1] The Soviet Army actually controlled Manchuria, the commander of the Soviet divisions that invaded Manchuria during the Manchurian Strategic Offensive Operation being the de-facto leader.

[2] In our timeline, the 88th Independent Sniper Brigade, is a special Soviet division consisting of Chinese and Korean exiles. The Chinese part of the brigade later joined the Chinese People's Liberation Army.

[3] In our timeline, one reason the Communist Chinese captured Manchuria is because they have a lot of former Manchukuo army defectors to their side.

[4] The Manchus in our timeline never gave their land a name, and it was only in the 19th century and European and Japanese geographers used the name Manchuria.

[5] In the real world, the Russians imposed the Cyrillic Russian script on Mongolian. The Communist Chinese, meanwhile, have tried to turn Sibe, a Manchu dialect into a Cyrillic-written language for a brief while, until Russo-Chinese relations went sour in the 1960s. The Russians would sure turn Manchu into a Cyrillic-written language in any timeline they are in control of Manchuria for long periods of time.

[6] This is a reference to Dean Rusk's speech in 1951 declaring the People's Republic of China a 'Slavic Manchukuo'; hence mainland China becoming a Russian satellite. Of course, China proved far to be a satellite. Manchuria in the story will be a more 'faithful' satellite, and would even adapt Russian as an official language. It will be shown that inside, however, Manchuria is capable of fielding its own foreign policy, even though it had to toe the Moscow line.

[7] The Khingan mountains are a mountain range in western Manchuria.

[8] The Eastern Turkestan Republic is a state in the Xinjiang region of China, and dominated by Uyghurs and Kazakhs. It existed from 1944 to 1949, when China annexed it. The fate of the ETR would be different from the real world.

[9] In the real world FAW, or First Auto Works, was founded in Changchun itself.

[10] Khorloogiin Choibalsan and Yumzhaagin Tsedenbal are Mongolian premiers during Mongolia's communist period.

[11] Tunggiya is the Manchu form of Tong, a Chinese name. Here, it refers to the sons of Tong Jixu, a Chinese publisher of Manchu descent and was Puyi's head of the Manchukuo emperor's bodyguards during World War II.

[12] Banners referred to the Eight Banners, the elite army corps of the Manchu Qing Dynasty in China.

[13] South Asian Association for Regional Cooperation. A grouping of Southern Asian countries like India, Pakistan, and Bangladesh.

[14] This refers to Bhutan's Gross National Happiness campaign, a policy by the Bhutanese government where the standard of living is emphasized over economic growth, or so their government claims.

[15] They are referring to the Qinghai-Tibet Railroad, a railroad linking Lhasa in Tibet to Qinghai Province, completed in 2008.

[16] Unit 731, an Imperial Japanese Army unit in Manchuria headed by Shiro Ishii. It conducted so-called 'experiments' against the Manchurian civilian population. In 1945, the US occupation force in Japan have secretly released Ishii in exchange for data about biological and chemical weapons experiments. This is still a sore point in East Asian relations today.


	3. Old Friendship, Old Grudges

Disclaimer: Hetalia is (C) By Hidekaz Himaruya, Studio Deen, and Gentosha Comics. I do not own it.

Warning: This is a fictional alternate history story. However, some material reflect real history or current events. Read at your own risk.

_**December 15, 2014**_

_**Kaesong, Korea**_

The twin brothers are eating lunch at a small restaurant in the outskirts of Kaesong. The southern one is wearing a black business suit, the northern one a olive brown jacket. It was in the former Industral Zone, set up by the two Koreas to help the Northern one feed himself. It also helped select North Korean workers to have a means of modest income. Last year, the North Korean government had a flare-up in relations with its Southern counterpart. This year, with a contrived border 'incident', the Manchus steamrolled into North Korea, destroying everything the North could throw.

When the Manchus captured Pyongyang and eliminated most of the leadership, the strongman's daughter, South Korea's boss, ordered her army to march north. [1] While they have encountered difficulties with the North Koreans, many of the Northerners gave up the fight and surrendered to South Korea rather than surrender to 'Fake Manchukuo'. The South Korean public was angry that they didn't capture Pyongyang. And so the United Nations offered a ceasefire.

Meanwhile, Im Yong-soo finished his third bowl of_ kimchi_ noodle soup.

"You are the big eater as ever," his brother, the former Democratic People's Republic of Korea, commented.

"Well, that's just me. I eat a lot, so I could have the energy I need to work," South Korea said, still munching the noodles.  
>"And Manchuria. What do you think she is doing?"<p>

"Maybe she's checked out in the hotel with Mongolia?" Both laughed at the thought. Then North Korea suddenly became more grave-faced. "No, that was too disrespectful for her."

"I guess it is. But our netizens in Seoul are quite fired up. Your people should not suffer from the Manchu jackboot. A lot of Asian countries are angry with what she has done," South Korea spoke as he gulped a glass of orange juice. When he was finished. "Even that guy, Japan."

"Oh, yes, that guy Japan gets my nerves agitated," North Korea agreed. "Ever since Hideyoshi landed his armies to plunder our country, it was clear that island country could not trusted." [2]

"But you know, he's just, not true to himself," South Korea commented. "He had this pride, and fear that if we become an empire, like what we attempted at the nineteen-hundreds, or remain united under either rule, my version preferred, of course, he would be eclipsed and become relocated to the dustbins of history. But we have no plans to do that. Of course, we should help him with his demographic problem."

"Because he's too much of an, what they call it Japan?"

"An otaku."

"An otaku, yes. Their people need to have some families again," North Korea said to his brother, "And then we see these celibates."

"I fear this is almost the same case as me," the South commented. "At least us united would still have the people to have a viable civilization."

"I agree with you, brother," North Korea clapped his hands.

"Now, America won't make videogames or movies about you invading America, or getting a super robot, and such!" South Korea was baffled by America's tendency to make video games that vilify his brother. Why, America, it's because you don't want to piss off China?, South Korea thought.

"Ah, I saw these movies," North Korea admitted. "Some are good, but some are really, really bad."

"Of course. Our movies having us fighting Japan are better," South Korea said with pride.

"We really need to fix the world economy now. The Middle East is still in flames, Russia needs to pay his debts, and now we need to re-unite," the former Communist state said.

"We together could help feed your people, our people, and the world," South Korea said. "Well, at least we're together...for now."

"Manchuria only wants the resources and people to enable her to what?" North Korea uttered with disdain. "go to space or something?"

"You really plan to go to space, Brother?" South Korea asked. It wasn't clear if North Korea's space program is linked to nuclear weapons and ballistic missile production.

"Actually, space programs have both military and civilian purposes. Yes, it was a way to defend myself, but I also wanted to travel to space," North Korea explained.

"By the way, when you are a new communist state, how you and Manchuria treat each other?"

"Actually, we're very friendly then."

* * *

><p><em><strong>October 7, 1947<strong>_

_**Pyongyang, Provisional Government of North Korea**_

"The anthem is good, but it could be at least, more patriotic," the new Premier of the DPRK commented at the proposed piece. "I think it is too, a bit optimistic. We have no control of the South yet." [3]

"You should make it a bit more martial and glorious," North Korea added.

"I guess so," the composer agreed. His song was as patriotic as it gets, but for some reason, the leader and the Nation himself felt underwhelmed by the music. Now, he's back on square one, and it gets tiring.

"Korea, Comrade Leader, it was nice to see you," Manchuria entered the room along with her boss Li. She is wearing a gray suit with a skirt. Her leader is dressed in a gray suit used by the Chinese in both sides.

"Oh, greetings, Manchuria," the North Korean Premier greeted her. "I wish you luck for ten thousand years."

"Hey, Manchuria," North Korea's face beamed. "Are you on a visit?"

"A secret visit, actually," Manchuria admitted. "We are canvassing support. It seems that Comrade Mao will give us support, despite the fact that he's somewhat disappointed I seceded from China. He hoped in the future there would an Asian Soviet Union re-uniting us."

"Mongolia as well," Li added. "And Chiang had said that they will abide with the Sino-Soviet treaty after all! How stupid, had he not listened to his handpicked cronies in his legislature, he would agree two years earlier! And now, what he reaped? Mongolia remained independent. My country with pride"-Manchuria bowed-"had repelled the Kuomintang invasion. And it won't be long before Mao captures Beijing."

"How about East Turkestan?" the North Korean leader asked Li. [4]

"She is doing well. She blackmailed Chiang that she will join the USSR if China does not stop."

"You know, that China could be sometimes feel lonely," North Korea said. "That is why he needs to annex territories."

"I guess being long-lived is a curse," Manchuria commented. "It won't be long before we would cursed as well." Then she looked at the piano and the musical score ensconced within the stand.

"I would like to hear this song," Manchuria requested to the composer sitting on the table.

"This song?" the composer was surprised. "Sure, why not."

As the composer's hands manipulated and typed the piano keys, Manchuria closed her eyes and seem intent on hearing the music. North Korea, his leader, and Manchuria's leader were also in attention as the composer finished his song.

After it was finished, everyone clapped, even the North Korean Premier who had disagreed with the song.

"I guess this would be the new national anthem of my country!" Manchuria declared.

"Oh, really?" the North Korean leader was surprised. "I admit that the song is good, but not good enough for a national anthem. Me and the composer are here to hear his proposed song."

"Actually, I like it," the Manchurian Premier agreed. "I guess we could now replace the Internationale." The Internationale, in its Chinese and Manchu form, was used as the Manchurian anthem.

"I heartily give you permission!" The North Korean premier exclaimed. "Just add lyrics and and would be good!"

"Well what is bad for one is good for the other," North Korea added.

"I agree with my country's position," the North Korean leader said. "I think we should strive harder to make a good song."

"I apologize if we aren't too original, Comrade Premier," Manchuria offered an apology.

"No, no. That would be alright." He then went to his desk, and picked up the phone. "This is the Premier. Please give two important visitors a ride." He then looked up at the two nations and said, "you could go on a dinner in closed doors."

"Oh, thank you for the opportunity!" Manchuria was surprised.

In a secret dining room, Manchuria and North Korea were eating _kongnamul_ soup. [5] North Korea is somewhat sober in his eating, while Manchuria seems to order and order the waiters for another meal.

"You must be a big eater, and yet you have the body of a man!" North Korea exclaimed.

"Well, it was a long story. When I was a young country, me and a band of soldiers have little to eat. I was struck with fear that I will die young, not when my older sister, the Jurchen Empire, passed on," Manchuria explained. "And I fear that I will die alone. On one battle, me and my troops starved. But kindly villagers later approached us with pieces of meat, wrapped in leaves, and we won the battle against rival tribes. Because of this, I made sure not to starve again. And then my boss Nurhaci declared the day we ran out of food the food extermination day." [6]

"That was a weird name," North Korea commented.

"Yes, it is to remind people of the hardship we face. In so, we only eat scraps of meat in this day."

"I see. Now, I wonder, why do don't seem to eat dogs?" North Korea asked.

"They say Nurhaci was almost killed in battle with the other tribes and his dog found him. His dog barked out loud and his soldiers arrived in time to get him out. So that is why respect dogs." [7]

"By the way, do you want to sleep with me?"

Manchuria was startled.

"Umm...I guess. But I have to go back to my homeland soon." she said, her cheeks blushing.

"Come on, Manchuria, how about a kiss instead?" he offered.

"Well..."she was interrupted when North Korea's lips have locked to hers. She then with her arms clasped his head, caressing it. And the North answered with a hug to her back.

He then withdrew his mouth from hers, and released her from his grip. She then removed her hands from his head.

"I, I fear for the future," Manchuria said with a worrying expression.

"You don't have to worry. Under socialism we will be united," North Korea said with confidence. "Well, I think you need to finish that soup before it gets cold."

"Sorry!" Manchuria then grabbed the soup and gobbled its contents up.

_You are the same as ever, Manchuria,_ North Korea commented.

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 7, 1947<strong>_

_**Kaohsiung, China**_

An anxious-looking woman, about seventeen in appearance, and wearing a pink and white qipao is observing crates being unloaded from the ship. They were stamped in Chinese as 'Fragile'. She was annoyed at the sight of the ships unloading fragile cargo.

Taiwan shouted to one of the supervisors, "Is it another crate of museum piece? That's the fifteenth one!"

"Yes, ma'am," the supervisor replied. "It looks like the situation is getting dire in China. East Turkestan is now under Soviet control, and there are Soviet troops, allegedly, in Tibet as well." [8]

"Tibet? I hope this bald guy would fight Russia off," Taiwan said with confidence as she strode through the dock. However, someone shouted, "Watch for that crate!"

Taiwan barely dodged the crate carried by the crane by arching ber body backward. Then she looked up at the cockpit of the crane and wagged her pointer finger.

"You nearly killed me!" Taiwan shouted.

"But, ma'am, you aren't supposed to there!" the crane operator yelled, protesting.

"Well, I shouldn't be here in the pier." Taiwan offered an apology to the crane operator.

A black car with two motorcycles flanking it then stopped. The door opened to reveal the governor of the island, and thus, Taiwan's direct boss. He walked toward the province and shook hands.

"Madame Taiwan, what is your observation of this operation?" The governor asked.

"It looks like we will lose all of China, and I would be the one that is left. All because of Russia and Manchuria! And you predecessor, I thought he might become a Communist!" the province complained to the governor.

"I understand what happened last February, Taiwan," the Governor commented. "To be honest, the previous governor is an able administator. He also admired what Japan have done right during his Imperial period, especially when you received roads, railroads, shipyards and factories. But he used too much mainland cronies to staff his office, and then he favored people from other provinces compared to yours. Then this mess happened."

"I understand," Taiwan said with her head down and her face a sober look. When some government inspectors confiscated contraband tobacco from a Taiwanese vendor, the inspectors beat her with a pistol. Others tried to come to the defense, but one of them was shot dead. The next day, people went to the streets and voiced their anger. They thought Japan, though strict, is at least concerned about Taiwan's prosperity, while when they are under China, their lives went down under. Then the street went into flames as residents fought Guomindang soldiers from the mainland, considering them as occupiers. When the unrest died down, about ten thousand died. Taiwan was shocked and angered at the incident. She could not believe what she have seen. Artists, writers, students, including those whom she could fit in with her appearance, now dead. [9]

It's all because the mainlanders didn't gave a tobacco vendor a break.

"I think you should better forget it for now, for there are more important things to do," the Governor counseled Taiwan, which tried to her emotions about the incident. "I fear that by next year or two, the communists will win."

"And then?" Taiwan queried the governor.

"You will become the successor to China," the governor said. "I think America would do something to prevent your fall to the Communists. As for China himself, I am sorry. His head is being taken over by communist ideals day by day. Chiang knew he could not kill him, but I fear China might leave him and never turn back."

"Well, China is kind of an annoying brother to me," Taiwan revealed to her boss. "He always favor the provinces where he usually resides. We from the provinces further from the capital are annoyed at his favoritism. And now that Mongolian guy could not be annexed to China, and that dreadful remnant of the Qing,"-she referred to Manchuria in disdain-"is now a slave to Russia. Sinkiang and Tibet are next to fall."

"Well, that is China to you!" the Governor exclaimed. "But I met other nations, especially America. When I was an ambassador to Washington, he offered me a trip to New York. He said, 'Mister Ambassador, do you want to go to Chinatown?' I replied yes, and he personally rode me to Chinatown. America then led me to a Chinese restaurant where America usually gobbles up noodles."

"America is big eater, right?"

"Of course! He finished ten bowls of noodles. Ten bowls. And then the owner and I have a conversation. About China becoming a Russian puppet. He said that due to failure to give the peasants a better life, the Communists would give the bait of giving them land. But in reality, they would just round the peasants up into collective farms, just like what Russia did. And with the current leadership, it is inevitable, he said."

"Inevitable?"

"Yes. China would end up as a communist republic. America and possibly the Philippines could save you, but not much. I am sorry, Taiwan, but you are in a situation that neither I and you have created, and yet dragged into. I did reforms, which includes putting your people into positions of power. The problem is that I could not kick out the officials from the previous administration. But I also want to make sure they got their positions on merit. Bye the way, I have to go back to my office."

As she opened the door for the governor to enter the car, she asked, "By the way, what is your own opinion of Manchuria?"

"Manchuria, that Qing girl you are talking about?" the governor was surprised. "By the way, she already experienced independence, even that independence is of course, a facade. I guess letting her go might be the best solution."

_Oh no,_ Taiwan thought to herself. _Now even he thinks Manchuria should be left in the open? How humanity has fallen!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>December 19, 2014<strong>_

_**Changchun, Manchuria**_

Winter is coming, the sun up but with the tempature very cold. Manchuria loved this kind of weather in winter. Even with the snow in the ground, and lots of it, her capital is beautiful. That is why she strolled in her country's streets alone, days after she flew back to her homeland. The trees, shorn of their leaves, were bathed in white powder. Children are throwing snowballs. People are eating hot food and drinking tea. She feels for the first time, she was home.

And yet uncertainty clouded her brain. With the negotiations stalled, how she could give back North Korea to his brother with dignity? Many in the military want to officially annex North Korea, even with the change of government. But she felt that she is getting overstretched. And the space program with China is going to be unraveled. A Manchurian Air Force official had rode to a Chinese rocket into space. It was seen as a symbol of Sino-Manchurian reconciliation. Then that incident with North Korea have wrecked that relationship, all because the previous leaders wanted the rare earth minerals to expand their army and conquer, they say, Africa and South America. [10]

_Did they realize that doing so would cause World War Three?_ Manchuria was angry at the previous leaders. Now Russia picked up a fight with his older sister, and his younger sister is rumored to be talking with Poland, that country that is threatening to make every one's country have Warsaw as capital, yet cannot fly into space alone. She laughed at the description of the Central European nation.

The next meetings would be after New Year. The nations need to enjoy their Christmas break. And the world burns. Fanatics are still fighting in the Middle East and Southern Asia. Russia's economy has again, tanked. America's computer was hacked. Disease plagues Africa. And now-"

"HEY, YOU, DONGBEI!" Taiwan shouted from the distance, using the name meaning 'Northeast China', a name Manchuria despised. "I AM LOOKING FOR YOU, AND YOU ARE IN THE PARK!"

"Oh, shit!" Manchuria then ran herself to the direction of the noise.

She found Taiwan sitting in the bench, her legs crossed, with a tumbler of tea on her left hand.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Manchuria asked Taiwan.

"So the mess in North Korea is the result of your meddling," Taiwan uttered her contempt. "Ever since your rulers attacked my island and destroyed the kingdom Zheng Chenggong have built, you are always a thorn in my side." [11]

"This mess has nothing to do with you," Manchuria admonished her rival.

"Of course, everything the world has suffered in the last ten years. Manchu-speaking mercenaries controlling Sudan? Bolivia getting better weapons? Money laundering schemes? It was all your fault."

"Of course, I never intended to do so, but some of my people are behaving as though they are Manchuria rather than me."

Taiwan's face suddenly became more humble and sympathetic. "I have to say sorry, Manchuria. I never thought you are much deserving to be a nation just like me. I have trouble with Japan these days. He says why are my ships are in his islands? But these islands used to be fishing grounds by Taiwanese for centuries! That China guy is also angry with Japan." [12]

"After what happened to us in the last world war, I think we have something in common," Manchuria offered.

"Yes, I think I underestimated you for so long."

"I am sorry too, Taiwan, for harboring contempt towards you." She streched her right hand, in which Taiwan shook with her right hand. And at this moment, they are not nations, but women forgiving each other.

* * *

><p>Notes:<p>

[1] The strongman in question is Park Chung-hee, President of South Korea from 1961 to 1979. His daughter is currently the South Korean president as of this writing.

[2] A reference to the Imjin Wars between Japan and Korea in the late 1500s.

[3] I've noted the song 'Brilliant Homeland'. It sounds like it could be a nice North Korean anthem. From what I could translate in Google Translate from Korean and Japanese, this was such the case, but the North Korean leadership rejected it.

[4] Xinjiang, also known as East Turkestan and Uyghuristan.

[5] Kongnamul soup is bean sprout soup served in Korea.

[6] Food Extermination Day is a day celebrated by Manchus by the 26th day of the eighth month of the lunar calendar. It is similar to Passover in Judaism, except to commemorate a victory. When Nurhaci's troops almost starved, some villagers came out with food wrapped in perilla leaves. They have no tableware whatsoever. However, it helped them win a battle. As a reminder of the hardship, Manchus eat on cabbage wraps as a sign of hardship.

[7] The legend about Nurhaci being saved by a dog is legend, but the Manchus avoid dogs. For them, the greatest sin of the Chinese and the Koreans is they eat dog meat.

[8] There are some pieces claimed by researchers as evidence that Chiang Kai-Shek moved works of art from the mainland to Taiwan as early as 1947, thinking that the war with the communists is getting hopeless.

[9] This was called the 228 Incident. It was a rebellion by Taiwanese Chinese against what seen as mainlander abuse by the KMT. The bloody suppression of the revolt, and its outcome caused it to be taboo subject until the 1990s in Taiwan.

[10] Refers to the flight leader of the Shenzhou 10 space flight by China. The flight leader in question was of Manchu ethnicity.

[11] Refers to Koxinga's resistance against the Qing Dynasty. Koxinga is the ruler of the Kingdom of Tungning in Taiwan in the 1600s.

[12] Reflects the Diaoyutai/Senkaku Islands dispute.


	4. Seizure of Power

Disclaimer: Hetalia (C) Hidekaz Himaruya, Studio Deen, and Gentosha. I don't own it.

So now there is Chapter 4. I may do the fifth chapter next week due to the holidays.

**December 20, 2014**

**Beijing, China**

The skies in Beijing were somewhat more normal in this time of the year, and given the industrialization and the pollution that was an aftereffect, it was bearable. China is wearing a scarf over his brown coat. Admittedly, he felt uneasy, now that the talks failed. He feared the effects in his economy.

The Chinese were known to travel to Manchuria's homeland for winter. But this time of the year, with the economy not in good shape and tensions are still high in East Asia, most are skiing in Qinghai instead of what China called Heilongjiang and Manchuria called Sahaliyan Ula. And, this, is bad for him, as well.

In any case, he could have preferred if Uyghuristan, Tibet, and especially Manchuria were part of his country. They would be very content, with China's economy rising. But then, would he give them limited freedoms? Uyghuristan might be an autonomous region, and Tibet would be with his sibling Xikang. Manchuria? She would be just a collection of provinces.

Maybe that is why history went against China, and in favor of China, the nation thought. It was not in favor because he does not control Tibet, Xinjiang, and Manchuria. But in favor because they are less of a political headache. Xikang, for example, calling herself as Kham, is openly trying to secede. And Tibet is helping her, with all the evidence pointed to the Republic's intelligence service. The only worse thing Tibet could have done is to restore the Dalai Lama in power; fortunately, the Lama in question decided to become just a spiritual leader. He even let Potala remain what it was under the Soviet era-a museum.

And Xinjiang, ehem, Uyghuristan? Well, she's just a typical Central Asian country. But the new president, a woman, is known to be critical of Chinese human rights. Rights! As if she and the nation she guides have the gall to criticize what he knows is an internal affair. And what about the Chinese living in Uyghuristan then? There are millions of them, and the Uyghurs are angry in the same way America is angry towards Mexico due to the immigration problem. But I and these immigrants help her earn a standard of living like Germany and Italy and so on. And she's

Manchuria is the worst. He clashed with her three times, one in 1969, another in 1979, and the last in 1999. _Coincidence in dates? Probably not._ But China also thought this was a result of a hangover when she ruled as the Qing Dynasty, and once even claimed to be the real China, just as much as Taiwan is to this day.

His phone then beeped to the sounds of "Shinatty-chan in Wonderland", a famous Chinese animated show that was derided by Japan and Korea as a knockoff. But China loved the show. He's sure it was just a province.

"Hello, this is Colonel Qian of the People's Armed Police. We have in protective custody a certain Feliciano Vargas-"

So it was Italy! What he was doing here?

"What happened to Mr. Vargas?" China asked the Colonel.

"He was picked up in the Sino-Manchurian border. He claims he almost lost his camera to the Manchurian Green Standard Police," the colonel explained. The Green Standard Police is Manchuria's border guard and constabulary. "He claims he has pictures of brutality in Manchuria. He wanted it to pass to you."

"Wanted to pass to me?"

"Yes, Comrade."

"I'll visit him in my home. Bring him to me." China ordered the colonel.

"Do you know what the Manchurians did to the territory they control in North Korea? They make it their personal fiefdom," Italy explained to China his misadventures in China's house. They are both sitting on a dining table and eating, oddly in China, Italian-style spaghetti at Italy's request. China needs to impress his guest after all.

"And so?"

"Then some Manchurian _polizia_ in green uniforms showed up while I am filming a market in Pyongyang. I saw soldiers, and they look and speak Russian. I wonder if Russia sent some troops or they are Russian Manchurians."

"There was an agreement between Russia and Manchuria allowing the transfer of three Russian divisions to Manchuria," Italy explained.

"But there was a change of government in Changchun!" China protested.

"From what I have gathered, the new woman president is just representing the civilians. The military, though, they are divided. Some of the army and air force are loyal to the president. But the rest are 'neutral', so are the International Volunteers from the former Soviet states. In other words, these 'neutrals' and pro-Russian factions are against the new government. They are commonly thought to be loyal to the Russian president, but in reality, they also dislike him. Some of them are sadly, under the influence of the Russian party with the crazy leader."

"You mean Vladimir-"

"Yes, he's what I am talking about."

"What exactly did you see in the black market?" China asked Italy.

"The Russian soldiers, euphemistically called the Little Green Men, are arresting a vendor for not taking off his Kim Il-Sung badge. And then someone spotted me and said in Russian, 'A foreign spy! Green Standards, take him away!' Then some Green Standard officers showed up and almost caught on me until I got hold of my car and sped away from Pyongyang to a North Korean city. However, more Green Standard soldiers showed up in the train station and had me deported to China by airplane.

"At least you kept your camera," China asked.

"Because I have two cameras. One hidden in my clothes. The Manchurians are quite sloppy in customs and in jail," Italy said. He then took another slurp of the pasta, and declared, "We need to save Manchuria."

"How I would save that woman who caused misery to my country by cultural stagnation, forcing people to wear a stupid hairstyle, and ruining the economy?" China said to Italy. "Let her go away. She's an artificial country, anyway."

"But sometimes, 'artificial' countries become more natural than the natural ones," Italy said. "Remember Belgium? It's remarkable she did not break up."

"It is because she has the king," China commented.

"And you don't have a monarchy, anymore," Italy said.

"The Qing emperors are Manchu."

"Oh, yes. But as I said, we need to save Manchuria. I don't think sending your army there would work, though. Manchuria will panic like a bull pierced by a sword to its head."

"And then?"

"Then out of what remains of her would become a threat more dangerous than we currently face today," Italy warned his fellow country.

**October 16, 1950**

**North Korean-Manchurian Border**

The Manchurians are closely watching the battlefield to their south; it was noted that the Americans have captured Hyesan, and this worried Manchuria. She saw troops from China, termed volunteers, agreeing to fight on the side of the Democratic People's Republic of Korea and the Democratic Republic of Manchuria. She noticed these Chinese volunteers, despite similarities with the uniforms of the Manchurian Army, wore no markings. She asked their general why.

"First, to promote equality. Second to disrupt enemy intelligence," General Peng replied to Manchuria. "The problem is, this could be a problem with command and control. That is why when the war is over, I'll call for the PLA chiefs to give them ranks. By the way, I've noticed that you army is kind of something between our army, North Korea's, and Mongolia's."

"I've also noticed this as well," Manchuria asked, her head now focused to the vast camps of troops, pillars of smoke rising from the tents.

"Your army is a testament of the peoples fighting together against imperialism," General Peng praised Manchuria's Army. "Your army is multi-ethnic, from Manchus, to Mongolians, to Chinese and Russians. There are even Japanese soldiers in your army."

"Don't worry for their loyalty. They have seen what Japanese imperialism had done to their country. They will be loyal to us until Japan becomes Communist, in which they will have to leave the army to form a new Japanese army of the people," Manchuria explained. "I also have the former army of Tannu-Tuva, an entire cavalry divison, on my side. They have distinctive uniforms, but when Tannu-Tuva became one with Russia six years ago, they became a Soviet army division. However, they were transferred to us in 1946. And so they became the model of our cavalry divisions in the army."

"Horses are still valuable in combat. Not all tanks could cross the mountains," the General quipped. "And at least the horses are living beings. Tanks are not." Both have heard sounds of artillery from the south side. "They are now marching north, the Americans.

"But America succeeded in attacking our side of the border, we might be in trouble. He has already captured Pyongyang yesterday. We must strike immediately. They are now landing troops into the north, and I could not allow this."

"But do not worry, Comrade. The Volunteer Army will be at your side," General Peng assured the Nation.

"Even though it is still a Chinese Army?"

"It is after all, a Chinese Army. But they will fight for us and for Korea. Until both of your Korean brothers are on our side, we will not be undaunted," the General promised the Nation. "By the way, thank you for the transfers of arms to us. We were waiting for the Soviet shipments, but they are still far away. Russia is a big country, after all."

"I'll place my orders to the generals," Manchuria then tried to walk away to her tent, but Peng stopped her.

"No, _Tongzhi._ We the Chinese could this ourselves."

And so on October 25, the Chinese launched a suprise attack on the UN forces in Hyesan. While the Chinese are outgunned, they put their skill with camouflage. The Chinese forces retreated, and America thought China and Manchuria were running away.

Of course he was wrong.

So on November 15, the Manchus and the Chinese struck back. The Manchurians acted as the vanguard, clearing off the US and South Korean forces for the Chinese to eliminate with their numbers. By the end of November, Manchuria and China's armies have driven out the US forces from their borders. Manchuria also helped re-build the North Korean army, decimated in combat.

**In the streets of a North Korean City, January 1951**

The town could not be even be described as a town. With the charred pillars of wooden homes, and crumbling towers of wooden ones, it could barely be called as a town. Villagers now were scampering at the arrival of Manchurian, Chinese, and North Korean troops. They are waving flags, one the blue, red, and white North Korean flag, the second, a strange red flag with a red star, a whip for horses, and a pickaxe on the upper left corner, for Manchuria, and the flags with the stars for China. But some of them had their smiles seem forced.

Manchuria, in her usual olive green uniform, was driving with a jeep to see such pictures of forced happiness._ I think this is because of the system imposed on us,_ she reflected on her mind. This system is actually fragile. It ignores the reality of human nature. Surely, humanity could advance, but it imposes a false sense of equality. But the leaders or the ideologues were the true masters. Manchuria had heard through a government official about a book by a disgruntled socialist in England about the evils of such totalitarianism. She wondered how he got hold of the book, but said it was actually banned and had to smuggle it from Hong Kong.

She stopped her jeep to a small crown of North Korean children. She removed her mask, but in revealing her scarred face, in which some children ran in fear.

"Have nothing to fear, children!" Maybe it was the scar, Manchuria thought. "Please, I am not going to hurt you!"

The children then slowly came out of their hiding places. One girl asked, "You are a Manchurian?"

"Yes, I am a Manchurian. Actually, do you know about stories about nations being people? It is true."

A boy exclaimed. "So those things about the radio and posters of a 'Mother Country' are true, right?"

"Yes, but not exactly. Actually, Korea, or the one that is represented by the Democratic People's Republic, is a boy, same with Southern Korea. I am, of course, could be properly called a motherland."

"So you must be Manchuria, then?"

"Yes."

"Oh, so you must have lived through the time of the Joseon Dynasty?" another boy asked.

"Yes. I am sorry if I forced your brother countries to pay tribute to me," Manchuria offered her apologies. "We need allies then, and this is the only thing we knew by then. Now we know better."

"Um, forget about it. All is forgiven. But many Koreans, especially old people, don't like the Qing," the second boy said. "They blame the Qing for selling Korea out to Japan."

"Not exactly true, but the Korean brothers tried to become a nation of their own, even an empire, but Japan did not like it, so that is why they conquered them, not by war, but by intrigue," Manchuria explained. "The Japanese killed their empress for speaking out and trying to strengthen the brothers by education. Japan fears he would be overwhelmed by the brothers. That is why he struck first."

"And when this war is over, what you will do?" the girl asked.

"We will invade Japan to liberate him. But I doubt for now it will happen. We need to take one step at a time," Manchuria admitted. I doubt we will ever invade Japan. Possibly not an iota of chance.

"By the way, just obey your parents and the authorities. Wait"-she approached a jeepney carrying North Korea and China.

"Hey, Comrade!" China waved to his fellow nation.

"I think you need to rebuild this town quickly," Manchuria told the two nations.

"Would the Americans send their bombers?" North Korea wondered. "Evacuating them to safer places would make more sense."

"From what I saw with the townspeople here, I doubt they would leave," Manchuria said from her observations. "They would defend this town to their deaths. Maybe we should give them weapons, and anti-aircraft. Are there any men and women left to be given arms?"

"I think I should ask the city head for this," North Korea offered. The female nation nodded.

"One other thing, Manchuria," China said. "When we become victorious in this war, my leader is proposing to unite all the socialist Asian countries to a East Asian Soviet Union. Is it all right for you?"

Manchuria felt uneasy with the question. _What was China thinking?_

"I think this is interesting, but we must win this war first," was her reply.

"I agree, we need to finish this war at first," North Korea agreed with Manchuria. "And I heard Taiwan is being protected by America. He sent his navy to block your army from crossing the straits."

"I understand," China nodded. "It would be a very difficult task indeed. But we must, indeed, strive for victory. Comrade North is missing is brother, and I miss my sister the province of Taiwan. By the way, are you joining us, Manchuria?"

"I have my own jeep,"-she tapped the hood of her vehicle-"so no."

"That is all right for us," North Korea then waved his hands in farewell. _"Annyeonghi gaseyo!"_

China waved his bye as he drove his jeep away. _"Zàijiàn, Manzhou!"_

_"Well, Zàijiàn, Zhongguo! To Boa, Joseon!"_ Manchuria then turned back to the children and said, "Well, these two are friendly, but not so much. They are different nations after all."

"Yes, ma'am," one of the boys said in agreement.

"Very well, I also need to go back to base. We needed to liberate the country from that dreadful blonde man with the glasses," referring to America. "By the way, goodbye!"

"Goodbye, Miss Manchuria!" the children waved her back as she drove her jeep away.

_The children's smiles brighten my day, but I doubt if I would ever see them again alive...or something else._

**01:04 AM December 21, 2014**

**Changchun, Manchuria**

Troops have surrounded the Presidential Palace, which was once used as the residence of Puyi as the emperor of Manchukuo. They are not the regular army, but the special Russian foreign volunteers, plus the Green Standard police. It was also interesting they are waving blue, black and red tricolors, plus black, yellow, and white flags. Not a single Manchurian flag, the same flag used during Puyi's era, was in sight. Tanks, clearly not the Manchurian model but the Russian T-72, have their sights

"So-called President of Manchuria, please surrender yourself now!" the commander of the volunteers bellowed through his bullhorn, in Russian. "You are proven to be a disgrace to the Manchurian people. You are withholding our pay!"

"Comrades, you are not volunteers! You are mercenaries hired by the Russian President to have our country trampled under your jackboot!" The female president of Manchuria shot back. In her late forties, she is tall, slender, and being a good singer, have a gentle and compassionate voice when speaking to crowds. But instead, her voice was of anger, frustration, and a woman who clearly wants to end her country's suffering.

"Madame President, I think we should fight," Manchuria, disguised as a military aide, espoused her views to her boss.

"Yes, my country, but I think we could not get help. These buffoons have cut our lines, hacked the system, and now we could not call anyone outside," the Manchurian president explained.

"Madame President," said a general who was a loyalist. "I knew some of these friends from the army. They want me to join the coup. But given the heavy losses when I took Najin from the North Koreans"-he was in charge of the Manchurian Third Army that took the city in the war-"I don't want to disgrace my own men by joining these putschers. I heard they are planning to build a new 'Federation of East Asia'. It's like the one proposed by Mao in the 1950s. But these guys are Russian and probably wanted it to become a colony but in name. Just like what happened to Madame"-his face then centered to Manchuria-"in the 1930s. They will do the same horrors again, only worse."

"But these Russians, when they also fought with the Americans in the Middle East to fight the extremists, what did you notice on them?" the President asked the General.

"At least the regular Russian troops are respectful towards the captured enemy, even though they still view them in contempt and wanted to execute them. But the volunteers that joined, many of them veterans of the wars in the former Soviet states and recent trouble in the Black Sea, they are quite brutal, they almost mirrored the terrorists they have captured," the General explained.

_And now with the excesses our army have committed,_ Manchuria thought to herself.

"I know the Russians maybe behind this, but are you sure Ivan would think about this?" the President asked Manchuria.

**The same time**

**Presidential Palace, Moscow, Russia**

"What is going on with Manchuria?" the Russian President asked his country, wearing his green dress uniform. He was clearly not impressed with the news he saw at his laptop. "I never ordered them to stage a coup! I gave them orders to go home!"

_"Tovarisch Prezident,"_ Russia began. "I think because the Volunteers expect payments, and the Manchurians did not pay them."

"I think those fools in the Blue-Flagged Party are behind this," the President pressed his palm to his forehead. The blue-flags are considered as ultranationalists in Russia.

"I doubt so, Comrade President."

"Maybe they are also against you. Some of the banned parties have moved to Manchuria," the President uttered. "I should have them prosecuted, but America does not want it. Why we always listen to that hamburger-eating man?"

"I don't know, but with the sanctions when I helped Crimea to join me, I think he's going out of control. He thought I was abusing my older sister, but in reality, we have disagreements on how to handle the eastern provinces of Ukraine," Russia explained.

"Of course. To be honest, I just want to annex just the Russian majority provinces to you," the President explained. "The rest could go on as free states, but we must be in control. This is also the reason why I do not want to add your younger sister as a republic. Even if they are mostly Russian-speaking today, they are still not Great Russians. Poland would only see it as a reason to grab more territory from us."

"I think I have a solution, Comrade President," Russia raised his right index finger upward.

"What is that?"

"We will use the secret hotline system to Changchun. This is the only system those volunteers could not hack."

"Then do it," the President ordered.

**Presidential Palace**

**Changchun, Manchuria**

"You have only five minutes left! We will fire the tank's cannons."

Meanwhile, the phone suddenly rang from the President's desk. The general picked it up.

_"Da? Spasibo."_ The general then spoke to the called in accented Russian. He then wagged the receiver.

"Madame President, it's the Russian leader."

"I'll call him right away," the President said with a grave tone, striding forcefully to her desk. She then grabbed the reciever from the general, and blurted out her anger. "You rascal! How could you do this?"

_"Nyet,_ Madame President. We are not behind this. At least not the Russian government. These volunteers are acting on their own!" the Russian President protested from the other line.

"Then why they have those Donetsk separatist flags out there? This is not Ukraine. This is Manchuria!"

"I am shocked as well," the Russian President admitted to himself. "I should have never requested the previous government in the first place to send these divisions in Manchuria and loan it to them. I should have brought the regular army. I apologize for our fault. It's just we need to make less noise as possible when we try to defeat the North Korean government."

"I know," the Manchurian president opened her mouth blankly. "But these troops, could you remove them by Christmas?"

"I will do it. But your government must hold tight. We could not arrive in time, but your people must fight. You must incite a second uprising like what happened in early December," the Russian President advised his counterpart. Which is ironic, since the Russian President is used to crushing dissent.

"I will, for I am the one chosen by the people to lead," the Manchurian President proclaimed loudly.

"That's good. I will turn my phone to my aide" the next voice was Russia's. "This is Lieutenant Colonel Ivan Braginskiy. I want to speak with Major Fodo."

Like all leaders, the Manchurian president recognized other national personfications. "Ivan wants to talk you, Manchuria."

Manchuria then picked up the receiver from the President and said. "I am sorry, Manchuria. We shouldn't have done it."

_"Rossiya!_ I know you are behind this!" Manchuria's voice was fiery.

"It is not me!" was the voice of protest.

"Then why are you are treating your older sister badly?"

"She was duped by America. Just like Belarus once was," Russia said with an air of uncertainity of how he would explain the situation.

"I know it was because you are not impressed by Ukraine's previous boss," Manchuria responded with alacrity.

"He was corrupt, and incompetent, anyway. By the way, why we are still talking about my older sister? I should talk about you. I know you are a brave nation. I could not annex you because you are a determined one. That's why I helped you instead to gain independence. Because I gained respect on you," Russia then spoke with tears through this eyes, "I like you, Manchuria. So that's why I will never allow you to have these guys control you, even though they are doing this to my benefit. I wanted to become the leading nation of the world, but I've seen much tragedy that I don't want to rule it."

Manchuria was touched by Russia's pleas for help. "Please tell me you are speaking the truth."

"I am telling the truth."

"Then I will fight," Manchuria proclaimed as she hung up the receiver.

_"Five!"_ the voice outside commanded the occupants of the palace.

"I will hold on in the other room in the back with my family," the Manchurian President declared.

_"Four!"_

"We will strike first," Manchuria said to her president, grabbing her assault rifle. She is ready for anything.

_"Three!"_

"That would be good. Carry on," the President then saluted Manchuria with her right hand. The nation saluted to her president in turn.

_"Two!"_

She then turned to the window, and aimed the rifle as the glass panel.

_"One!"_

Manchuria pulled the trigger, along with the defenders of the Presidential Palace.

**Tokyo, Japan**

The Prime Minister awoke early, in five-thirty in the morning. Something awoke him, and it was not his dream, that of being back in time with his father. He sensed that something is not good in the world. He grabbed the remote of his TV and was greeted by the words "Breaking News-Manchuria under military coup, President arrested, key personnel in custody." He then saw the picture of a female military officer with a diagonal scar, being led away by coup-de-etat forces.

"They are not the Manchurian Army! They are Russians! And why they have Manchuria under arrest?" the Prime Minister exclaimed. It was loud enough to awaken his wife, the First Lady.

"What was it, my dear?" the First Lady mumbled.

"The Russian mercenaries will annex Manchuria to Russia, all without the knowledge of the Russian president," the Prime Minister declared. "It will be the start of another world war. I must do everything to stop it."

"But our army is not prepared! They are not even an army, they are self-defense troops!" the First Lady protested. "What will you do? Make a statement? Raise funds through donations?"

"I will tell Kiku Honda to go to Manchuria undercover!" The Prime Minister proclaimed.

"That is nuts!" the Prime Minister's wife exclaimed.

"Yes, I am a nationalist, but we must solve it with the spirit of the nation. We need to rescue that nation!"

"But, darling, you know what happened during the war-"

"Please stop this, my wife. I know they are just using it as a lightning to further humiliate the country." He then grabbed the phone.

"Japan-san, Prime Minister," the soft voice of the other receiver responded.

"Have you heard the news?"

"I was shocked. Manchuria should have never been treated like this."

"Please do everything you can to rescue her," the Prime Minister pleaded his country.

"Yes, Prime Minister," was all Japan said before he hung up.

Japan then walked away from this bed, still somewhat sleepy. For a nation that looked very young yet really old, he needed some sleep. He then wondered, _why I have to vassalize Manchuria in the first place. Was it because of a missing artifact? Or because to have her guard the peninsular brothers? Or to spite China?_ Japan's head was full of questions that have answers yet he refused to answer. Of crimes committed in his name and the sovereign during the war. Of the wars that he himself personally fought.

He then looked at his katana set, then picked the wakizashi, the medium-sized one. With this sword, Japan thought, he killed a lot of people, both guilty and otherwise.

_How many more would I put into the sword this time?_ the nation of the rising sun asked himself.


	5. It All Started With an Idea

Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia. Hetalia is (C) by Hidekaz Himaruya, Studio Deen, and Gentosha comics.

**December 21, 2014**

**Changchun, Manchuria**

"You will become the core state of the Federation of East Asia," the head of the International Volunteer Force, Leonid Milyukov, told his captive, the country of Manchuria. "Do not worry, we will treat you very well."

"But it will be like what happened to Zimbabwe in the 1960s, where white men dominated a black country, " Manchuria feebly protested, tied in a chair, with Miluykov's men restraining her. The general had orders not to shoot her, in any way. Milyukov personally captured the Nation, the latter having her ammunition running out, and being smart enough to disarm her.

"But the 'entity' called Rhodesia existed and still exists with the entity called Zimbabwe, so this does not count," Milyukov dismissed Manchuria's replies. "As you know, _your_ government paid our troops, formerly from the Russian Army, three billion rubles for your North Korean campaign. And then, someone leaked the news and possibly at the instigation of the CIA, to tarnish our reputations and consider us as terrorists. And yet, who fought and stopped the terrorist regimes in the Middle East? We the International Volunteer Corps. And now that former actress became president in a Maidan-style revolution. It was too much for us."

"But this, I've seen this kind of cruelty before. I've been on a gurney, being experimented by Unit 731, if you know what I mean," Manchuria tearfully told the Russian general.

"I've seen cruelty myself," Milyukov sympathized. "My son Yuri, he was killed in South Ossetia in 2008. He was killed by Georgian sniper-fire while riding his armored personnel carrier while defending the capital."

"What happened to the president?" Manchuria asked.

"We put her under arrest, of course."

"An the press is muffled?"

"Yes. By the way, I have to admit something. Someone from another country ordered us to unite East Asia under one banner," Milyukov admitted. "A youngish man with a ponytail, somewhat feminine in appearance, plus an older man, paid us three billion dollars to a bank account in the Seychelles if we are to launch a revolution. Once it is done, China will join the East Asian Federation as a member. I admit Russia betrayed our cause, because the President stuffed his cabinet with cronies! Did he know that these oligarchs is what ruining the economy? That is why Russia is anything but a nation! Another Asian nation would do the better job-"

_I knew it was him!_

"And that is why some people want to unite East Asia under one banner," Milyukov explained. "I am a Russian, but I am now an East Asian. Look, as we speak, there are revolutions in Mongolia, Uyghuristan, and Tibet, demanding unification into a single East Asian nation. Japan and Korea are lost causes, though in the former, we hope to secure the former DPRK. As for you," he then produced a pistol and jammed the barrel to her forehead, "Either you co-operate or you something worse will happen to you."

**December 22, 2014**

**In a Chinese government office**

**Beijing, China**

"How naive Italy is!" China exclaimed to himself, in the solitude of his office room. "He does not know how I long for a family. This is the only way the family would be restored!" Italy afterwards went away to the airport to go back home.

China fumed at the news from foreign news sites that China is somewhat partly to blame for the seizures of governments in Mongolia, Tibet, Uyghuristan, and notably, Manchuria. Despite using Russian, Eastern European, and Central Asian, and even African troops, there are reports that they are paid not in dollars, but in renminbi, furthering the suspicions.

_The problem is that I could not get dollars from my bank reserves at that time,_ China thought to himself. _I should not have given them yuan. Damn England's spies!_

_But then, the operation is moving smoothly nonetheless. Russia could not intervene, so is America._ As for Japan and South Korea though, he didn't know. But he had to stop them.

He had discussed this before with the Vice-Premier of the PRC. The Vice-Premier knew of the history of East Asian plan, and said that Japan and Korea could not be included in the proposed federation in any foreseeable future. The Vice-Premier thought, that would be more trouble. The new East Asian Federation should be content of what remained of its share of North Korea. And besides, the Vice-Premier confided, he does want to lead this new federation in the future, with China being the main personification. Of course, it would be Manchuria at first, but once it is done, it time for the real leader to rise.

As if East Asia was the springboard of further ambitions.

**December 3, 1956 **

**Beijing, China**

"But should we move with a Soviet-style federation?" East Turkestan asked her counterparts at the table. She is wearing a brown military uniform with epaulets on it. Her twin-braided hair was gleaming black, earning her praises from even the female nations.

"Yes, because the Western powers would split us one by one if we remain separate. The situation is different in Eastern Europe," China, the head of the meetings, explained.

"But the Eastern European guys are much different!" the female nation known as the Democratic Republic of Vietnam argued back. "And besides, even we share a common Asian culture, we still have differences!"

"You are correct, Vietnam," China conceded.

"Plus the fact that some of us still are divided makes this task very difficult," North Korea added. "China misses Taiwan, I miss the South, Vietnam misses her South, too. Besides, the Western nations are using them to undermine us."

"Then there was the issue of how we should handle the people's economy," Manchuria said. "We have some very important differences. First of all, we depend on Russia and the Eastern European nations for technical aid. We could only get aid at a certain amount, and in a certain time."

"I have this problem with Prussia, ahem, the German Democratic Republic," North Korea confessed. "He said that I'm making tractors too much and I don't export them. But we need these tractors for the collective farms, right? And then there was this report that I praise our leader too much. East Germany said it reminded him of the times with Hitler. Also there was this accusation that we are too xenophobic. Yes, we are proud, but we do not hate nations, even when they are imperialist or capitalist. It's their leaders and policies that are wrong."

"Um, I also had to add something. There was this pressure on the peasantry as well," Tibet confided to the other Socialist states. "There are reports that some of the Tibetans, in my country and in China's Kham region, that they are planning a massive revolt, a counterrevolution from those reactionaries in Dharamsala. The feudal system is supposed to be dead, why revive it? Only a sick mind could come up with such stuff."

"But the real problem is cultural," East Turkestan then added to Tibet's testimony. "A lot of fuss were raised by reactionary clerics about the changing of my people's alphabet." East Turkestan started the switch of alphabet from Arabic to Latin in 1954, and into Cyrillic in 1956. "They say that the government is immoral, un-Islamic, and so on. Tibet is also planning to change his alphabet, right?"

"Yeah, but even the leadership is wary," Tibet replied.

"I see," China now then shifted the topic towards the proposed East Asian Union of People's Republics. "I propose that the new EAUPR should have one currency, the yuan. Your republic's languages would remain the official language, but for the federal level, it would be_ putonghua_. The leaders are chosen from each republic, to serve a six-year term."

"I fear that would be too biased for China," Mongolia commented.

"China after all is the biggest of the proposed union, and is the most populous. But other countries are powerful in their own right as well, like Manchuria, Korea, and me," Vietnam commented.

"So you imply that we are weak?" Mongolia was irritated by that remark.

"Of course, not."

"It seems like Burma will undergo a communist revolution as well," China then chimed. "We need to prepare for that."

"But there are Trotskyites in the movement, right?" North Korea pointed out. "We might regret it later."

"That is why our leader is considering to send troops if needed," China said. "Burma is no longer a part of England's commonwealth, so he would not react. I think we should research about the East Asian project. Any objections?"

None of the nations objected.

"Then this meeting is over and we could go home," China declared. Everyone rose to their seats and left the sparsely-decorated room.

While walking in a hall, Manchuria is thinking about the prospects of this project._ My country's economy is fine. When Premier Li was forcibly 'retired' due to his support to Stalin. And then, Hungary rebelled. She claimed that she could barely work with Rakosi and Hegedus, Hungary's own bosses, for being ordered like dogs. And when she rebelled in October and announced that she is defecting from the Warsaw Pact, Russia had to put her down._ That was the lesson: if you want to change the system, Russia must change first.

"Man Chau?" a voice emanated from the other end of the room. It was Vietnam, standing diligently like an old woman waiting for a bus to arrive.

"Vietnam? Do you have anything to ask?"

Vietnam suddenly grabbed Manchuria's right arm. "This is important, Manchuria," Vietnam spoke in a grave, and quiet tone. "Don't be enticed by China's claim that he wants to unite Asia as a family. You know he is the most powerful of us, and it is only a matter of time before he will force us to obey him, whether we like it or not."

"But Japan is not really obedient towards his..., his older brother." Manchuria was baffled.

"And so are both of Koreas, me and my brother in the South, and Mongolia and especially you never really became obedient to him. In fact, your people formed part of the ruling classes in the last dynasty, right?"

"Of course."

"And then, you and your older sister the Jin Empire, as well as Mongolia and Taiwan, once called themselves as 'China', right?"

"Yes."

"Then stop doing that. You are your own culture, your own people, even if there are more Chinese than Manchurians in your land," Vietnam admonished her fellow Asian country. "I read all your literature, and most of them are merely just translations of Chinese works. Most of your people now speak Chinese. But you are not Chinese yourself, so why you copy him?"

"It is because of his...his charisma? So that's why your houses and temples look like China's?"

"Maybe that's the reason why," Vietnam conceded. "But many times, I succeeded in fighting China's power, to retain my sense as a nation. Because I am not China. Because, I am Vietnam. You better do the same, Manchuria. You and Mongolia are the only nations that really conquered China."

"I see. But we-" Vietnam cut her off.

"As I said, be your own country. Comrade Uncle told me that nations that are not proud of their own history will eventually die out. You are given a second chance. Don't separate the Manchurians from the Chinese, and promote your own language. Remember we are not in a feudal society anymore."

"I thank you for your advice, Vietnam," Manchuria shook Vietnam's hand. "I never see you smile."

"Well, what's the point of smiling?" Vietnam said with the same cold look she is always known for. "You don't need to smile. That is a sign you are not really serious, and I am a serious person."

"On another thing, I never ate pho for years!" Manchuria exclaimed.

"I know what you are looking for," Vietnam's mouth suddenly formed a crescent, belying her claim that she is unable to smile. "I'll take you to the hotel. Don't worry, I know how to cook. I'll feed you anything you want."

**December 22, 2014**

**In a prison cell, Changchun, Manchuria**

As she slurped what passed as soup, mainly thin rice gruel, Manchuria reminisced about the past. _Yes, I should have known this decades ago. Vietnam warned me of this, but even with the split between China and Russia, I forgot Vietnam's warnings._ She never suspected that China would abandon the dream of bringing the entire Asian family into his house. But then, did she accomplished almost the same thing four hundred years ago?

That was different. At least the system China and I made were those of an ideal family, where in exchange of blessings, the lesser countries will give the greater countries tribute.

In this new system, however, it resembled more of Japan's imperial rule. Where those who are not Japanese are barely treated like cattle, in China's case. Or in Korea's case, a coolie, and in her case, just a 'log', an object needed to be 'processed' to be disposed later. She traced her scar in her chest, imagining the pain she endured while being 'experimented' for.

_I was dead by that point,_ Manchuria remembered._ I was only alive because I cried in pain. Because of someone else's scientific fantasies. Because some nation wanted to build the empire and have other peoples serve some supposedly divine sovereign, whatever the thoughts of the emperor in Tokyo._

Or, because she conquered China in the first place? If so, then she could happily remain a nation not unlike Mongolia, somewhat far off the civilization but not backward, where men ride horses, hunt with their birds, then gather ginseng and harvest wheat and rice. Where they speak their own language and sing songs about life and death. Where they are not bound by some sort of moral code by a long-gone philosopher. But then some Chinese general reneged on his promise to her people's leader, where China would offer his own tribe protection and privileges. And then the chief was angered by betrayal, supporting Nurhaci's rival instead. And so he took revenge on the Ming and installed the new purified dynasty.

_And this is where things went downhill,_ Manchuria thought. _We Manchus are just a speck of sand compared to a boulder of Chinese. We have to govern in the Chinese language, it is not the situation like Turkey where he could impose his own language at will._ And then her people now thought of themselves as Chinese.

_Then there was the day where China, in his furor for revolution, injured me in the face. That caused me to lose self-esteem. I hid from the shadows of Russia and Japan in shame, forgetting my roots, dressing up as a normal woman, and occasionally a man, and yet people still noticed the scar. It was a pitiful sight,_ she recollected.

_Then Japan offered me a deal that I could not refuse according to him. In exchange of fealty to him, he will restore my independence. Of course, that turned to be something else. I ended up worse than Taiwan, worse than those islands in the Pacific. Even worse than Korea. I only became independent because Japan decreed so._

_And so America dropped the bomb and Russia's tanks rolled in. I was liberated, but in name._ She was just a non-entity, her factories closed and shipped to Russia, her wheat farms burned, her people starving.

And then China's leaders got a fit over Mongolia. This is where Russia took over and told me that I, if I became a Communist country, could go as I wish.

_Things still fell downward. I ended up attacking another communist country, called Cambodia. But to be fair, I have good reason too. My country's merchant ships have been sunk by Pol Pot's navy. And then I invaded the country together with Vietnam and killed Pol Pot in Phnom Penh. But the bulk of his clique fled to Thailand._

_And this is where the situation got worse. I ended up invading Thailand, to destroy the Khmer Rouge, only to be scorned by the rest of the world. America had to intervene once again and saved Thailand by blackmailing me._

When the Berlin Wall fell, and Communism falling over, the leadership have to enact changes. The Party allowed others to compete, even though it precariously kept its monopoly in power until 1999.

But the troubles are not over. There was a border clash between North Korea and Manchuria over the Changbai Mountains in 1999. A victory by North Korean troops thanks to incompetence of the Manchurian General Staff back then had made people furious towards the ruling Communist Party. Massive rallies have toppled the government of Li Zhaolan and installed a new government by the Democratic Party in place.

The Democratic Party's leader, Liu Bingyan, was instrumental in improving Manchuria's economy, especially improving its agricultural industries. But heavy industry still lagged behind, the infrastructure is still insufficient, and government corruption have turned the promise of a better Manchuria into a sour note. By 2005, the mysterious Aisin Gioro Xiaojie, with dubious claims to the Qing throne, became the President from the New Concordia Party. He revived Manchuria's nuclear weapons program by detonating a bomb in 2006 in response to North Korea's own test.

_To be sure, I don't know who is that Xiaojie,_ Manchuria thought. _He came virtually from nowhere._ But he did made massive improvements in the economy. Manchuria now exports gas and has mastered and made economical oil from coal, a remarkable feat given scientific and economic difficulties. Now, taking a leaf from China, Manchuria had corralled together some ten African and Asian countries, including Seychelles, Comoros, Mongolia, and Tibet, into an economic bloc called the Eastern Economic Assistance Association. It was formally an economic bloc, but really Manchuria controls the other nations like a puppet.

_How ironic is that_, Manchuria thought, especially by keeping Seychelles' boss in line. The island African state can be fed with weapons, especially the advanced kind. The fact that Seychelles has twenty MAC-25 Frogfoot planes, the Manchurian variant of the Sukhoi attack warplane by Russia, have made England and America freak out from their base in Diego Garcia.

Meanwhile, Manchuria exported her weapons to war-torn nations, as well as some Latin American countries like Venezuela and Bolivia. Now the United Nations is taking notice, especially Russia and China. _Wang disliked my attempts to expand, and Russia thought I am out of control._ And so Russia proposed to station troops into Manchuria. She had no choice but to accept. And then there are rumors that a Vice-Premier of China, in line of succession to the current President and Premier, helped raise a military outfit from the former Soviet and Eastern European states to fight in the Middle East. The extremists are now almost taking over some of the governments there, and their ruthlessness and strict rule have alienated every other nation, even some rival militias. And so in August, the International Volunteer Corps almost singlehandedly destroyed the fanatics along with the Russian and Western militaries, the difference is that while the IVC took pains to limit civilian casualties, their enemies didn't, so as long as they are in the wrong denomination or tribe. This helped the government faction in Syria to effectively become more powerful. The West condemned the IVC's ruthlessness against their enemies, but with the enemy being mostly reviled, their concerns are muted._ In any case, these fanatics could go to hell,_ Manchuria thought.

And then there was the plan for Manchuria to include North Korea as an EEAA member. When all enticements failed against North Korea, Manchuria snapped. She had ordered the President to conduct a false-flag operation to start attacking North Korea. And so, even though their army strength matched in numbers, Manchuria have the better-trained army. Together with the IVC that her government hired as well as troops from the EEAA, it overpowered North Korea until South Korea decided to march north and successfully rescued his brother. And so she was denied victory by the older Im.

And so she fumed her frustrations to the President and together with the people in the streets, her country's Premier took over, the latter finding the war illegal and brutal. Besides, she's on the moderate faction of the New Concordia Party.

But then Manchuria forgot to account the IVC. It was rumored that President Xiaojie have withheld half of the payments for the IVC, this causing discontent in their ranks. With disgruntled military elements in the Manchurian military, Manchuria, this their reason why they launched their coup.

But she does not understand how they are spouting the "East Asian Federation" rubbish.

The heavy metal door opened, and an IVC guard told Manchuria in Russian, "Get up, my lady. You are summoned."

"To where?" Manchuria asked.

"We have some medical examinations coming up," the IVC soldier replied.

Her spine chilled at the thought. _They are bringing me back to the gurney again. With this, they will kill me for real-_

"My lady, you are like a rabbit that was suffering from itches," the IVC soldier told Manchuria, while checking his tranquilizer gun to make sure it will not jam. Two figures emerged from the IVC soldier. One was Milyukov, and another was a middle-aged Chinese man.

"She fought back?" Milyukov asked.

"I feared she might, so I used the tranquilizer," the IVC guard explained to his superior.

"Don't worry," the middle-aged Chinese man assured the guard. "I think this is for the better. I heard she have violent impulses in combat."

"Really?" Milyukov was surprised.

"Yes, I've heard it from China myself," the middle-aged man admitted.

As the guard dragged Manchuria out of the jail cell, Milyukov asked, "and so the process will begin, Comrade Premier."

"Actually, I am Vice-Premier," the Chinese man corrected.

"Well, not for long, I guess."

"Don't worry. Actually, I'm gunning for the post of the President of the East Asian Federation," the Vice-Premier told Milyukov with a crescent of teeth, his Chesire grin visible in the otherwise dimly-lit hallway as Manchuria was dragged to death, or life, or something else, who knows what.

**In a Secret Warehouse**

**Harbin, Manchuria**

Meanwhile, people are gathering, in secret of course, in a decrepit warehouse. It was guarded by troops loyal to the original government. The people were angry they were taken over by foreign militias. People are planning for another revolution, this time, not as peaceful.

Meanwhile, in a table with a light-bulb swinging from the top, caches of Ak-47s, Norinco rifles, Manchurian-made assault rifles, even American arms. A young man, looking about twenty years of age and dressed in black overcoat and felt hat, has picked an M-4 carbine as his weapon of choice. Of course, not all the people here are Manchurian. The man with the overcoat is clearly not Manchurian, as indicated by his katana, its scabbard barely visible in the coat's tail.

"Are you sure you will use this weapon? They have heavy firepower," the Loyalist General warned the young man.

"It is sufficient," the man replied. "In some cases too much baggage is no good."

"I see. I guess when you will leave?" the Loyalist leader asked.

"Immediately," the mysterious man with the felt hat said with a blank face.

"It will be arranged then, Mister Japan."

_"Arigato onegai-shimasu,"_ Japan then nodded his head in gratitude, then left the warehouse and was gone.

_You better fix this situation,_ the Loyalist General thought of the Asian country. _It is _you_ after all who started this mess in the first place, about a century ago._ But now, things are changing, and now he could proceed at how he would start a loyalist counter-attack against the mercenaries. At least the reports in Mongolia and Tibet are encouraging. Russia and India have decisively intervened. But Seychelles and other African and Asian countries are still under IVC control._ The CIA better cook up something,_ the general mused as he opened out another stick of cigarette.


End file.
